


The New Librarians

by the_glare_you_see



Series: The Six Librarians and... [1]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss, The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Crossover, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Magic, Reincarnation, Swearing, idk british slang, no beta we die like men, not historically accurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_glare_you_see/pseuds/the_glare_you_see
Summary: The six wives of Henry VIII get a strange visitor with a mysterious package before their deaths.
Series: The Six Librarians and... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708546
Comments: 40
Kudos: 85





	1. Delivering the Letters

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently binge-watching the Librarians and this AU popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone so here we are!
> 
> stay safe yall!
> 
> please feel free to leave comments and kudos because it makes my day!
> 
> \- Zen

Catalina pressed a hand to her heart as pain lanced through her chest. She sighed and opened the door, bracing herself against the sudden breeze.  _ I thought the window was closed. _ She turned around and pushed the door, still clutching her chest as another bout of pain appeared.

“I was wondering when you’d show up,” someone said as the door shut. Catalina whirled around, her already fragile heart hammering in her chest. Her eyes darted frantically around the room, but she hesitated on calling the guards.

“Who are you?” she asked instead, spotting a hooded figure in the corner, lounging at the window. Their clothes were… strange. With tight trousers and heavy booted feet from what she could see and a loose, flowy shirt that was tucked into the waist. The figure chuckled and swung their legs down onto the floor.

“Who, little ol’ me?” They pointed at themselves and Catalina saw long gloved fingers in the flickering candlelight. “No one you have to concern yourself with  _ just yet.” _

Catalina blinked and the figure was directly in front of her, almost too close for comfort. She could see the smirk that adorned the pale lips. Her breath hitched as she felt herself being pulled closer. Something smooth and flat was placed in her hand and, with the lightest brush of lips against her cheek, they whispered, “See you in 500 years.” 

When Catalina opened her eyes, they were gone.

\----

“Anne Boleyn, how far you have fallen.” Anne raised her head, tear tracks visible on her face in the pale moonlight. A hooded figure stood before her and she glared, even as her heartbeat escalated.

“Who’re you? Were you sent by Henry for some last scathing words about how wicked and evil I am?” she asked, shivering as another breeze swept through the room. 

They shook their head, stepping forward and cupping her face with gentle, gloved hands. Anne flinched at the contact but held firm, determined not to show weakness. She saw dark eyes gleaming from the depths of the hood and a small sliver of fear crawled up her spine. Their cloak draped around the two and, reluctantly, Anne welcomed the warmth.

“On the contrary,” their voice was strange, lacking the usual vocal inflections that were commonly heard in court, “I come bearing a small piece of hope.” Anne felt something land on her lap, but she did not let her eyes stray from the hooded face, “Take heart, Miss Boleyn. These next 500 years will pass in the blink of an eye.” With a gentle press of lips to her forehead, the stranger was gone.

\----

“I have to wonder if baby showers are a thing during this time.” 

Jane Seymour’s head jerked up at the voice. Her hands instinctively curled around her swollen stomach and she warily gazed at the figure before her. They were seated in the armchair, idly thumbing through the book she had been trying to read for the better part of the week.

“Who’re you?” she asked, not moving from her position. The figure looked up and she caught a flash of dark eyes as they shut the book.

“You know, they always ask that,” the figure murmured thoughtfully, a coy smile playing on their lips as they rose out of the chair. They dropped something on the nightstand and waved.

“Be sure to give that a read and I’ll see you sometime in the next 500 years.” And with that, they were gone.

\----

Katherine Howard shrieked when she felt gloved hands wrap around her wrists. She shut her eyes and shrunk away, waiting for the strike.

“No, no, no,” the figure in front of her said, “I’m not here to hurt you.” Slowly, Katherine opened her eyes and saw the figure before her.

“What?” 

“If I could kill Henry in your place, I would. Gosh, you're just a child! What kind of sick man--”

“Who’re you?” Katherine asked, her voice soft and shaky. The figure stopped and sighed, swaying slightly from side to side. They dropped something onto the execution block she was using to practice.

“I’m not going to lie, it’s going to get worse before it gets better, but it will get better. I know you’re innocent, Katherine Howard, and in 500 years, we’ll meet again.”

Similar to her cousin (although she wasn't aware of it), Katherine felt gentle lips press a kiss to her forehead and the figure was gone.

\----

“Hello?” Catherine Parr asked, warily staring at the hunched-over figure before her.

“Ah, Cathy Parr, give me a second, if you’d be so gracious,” they wheezed, using the wall to support themselves, “Travelling through time does take a toll on someone.”

“Traveling through time?” she asked, skeptically. The figure groaned and shakily held out a white envelope.

“Just take it and I’ll see  _ you _ in five hundred years.” Catherine blinked and they were gone, leaving just the white envelope in their wake.

\----

“You’ve lived a long life, Anna of Cleves.” Anna scoffed, her head dropping back against the pillows. The hooded figure perched on the edge of the bed, bringing up a gloved hand to rub at their temple.

“How’d you get into my room?” Anna asked as they placed a white envelope on her stomach.

“Would you believe me if I said magic?” Anna laughed and shook her head.

“Nevermind,” she replied, picking up the envelope. The figure squeezed her hand and stood, stumbling slightly.

“Rest now, Anna, and I’ll meet you in 500 years.” Anna’s eyes flickered up from the envelope but the figure was gone. She pulled out the paper and a golden script started to appear. Anna’s brow furrowed as she examined the paper.

“Library?”

\----


	2. Returning to the Library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know that moment where you're all like "oh, this'll just be a couple of chapters cause it's an intro" and then you write and write and suddenly you realize that you're gonna need more than a "couple" of chapters to get the introductions done?
> 
> cause same.
> 
> anyway, my OC finally gets a name, yaya! 
> 
> sorry if this dragged on for you, the muse wants what the muse wants lmao
> 
> pls feel free to leave comments and kudos bc they make my day!
> 
> stay safe yall!
> 
> \- Zen
> 
> ps. If there are any mistakes I'll get them later when I'm not half-asleep lmaoo

Micah stumbled back, blinking in her new surroundings. Bookshelves upon bookshelves rose up before her and she wearily grinned. 

“Success!” she whooped, immediately clutching her head in pain. She tugged her cloak off, beginning to sway as the strain of jumping through time began to catch up to her body. Her head pounded as she collapsed onto the floor, retching.

“Micah!” she distantly heard Baird exclaim. She looked up and weakly waved, immediately regretting moving her head.

“Hey, Colonel,” she wheezed as Baird reached her.

“I told you to take a break,” Baird scolded, hooking an arm around her shoulders and guiding her towards the stairs.

“I figured I’d just get them all in one trip and crash afterward,” she replied, as black began to flicker around the edges of her vision.

“Micah!” Baird exclaimed, catching them before her head could hit the stairs. She sighed, scooping up the passed out guardian and moved towards one of the beanbags located in the library. She gently laid her down and smoothed her hair out of her face, removing the ring that allowed her to jump from time to time.

"Guardian, what am I going to do with you?" she murmured.

\----

“Welcome back, sleepyhead,” Baird said, once Micah shuffled bleary-eyed into the Annex. She shook her head, tugging on her rumpled shirt.

“How long was I out?”

“A day, give or take. Jumping through time took a lot out of you,” Flynn said. Micah groaned and sat at the desk, rubbing her temples. Her head still pounded, albeit it was more of a dull pressure than sharp pain.

“Gosh,” she mumbled, “Why’d you let me sleep that long?”

“You don’t sleep at all,” Baird said as if that explained everything.  _ I sleep sometimes. _ Micah thought, deciding to ignore her. She glanced up at Flynn, who was searching the shelves for something.

“Do you know when they're arriving?” she called, temporarily stopping Flynn’s search.

“Oh, in a few minutes, I believe. You’ll know when they’re arriving.” Micah furrowed her brows at the cryptic response and nodded.

“I’m going to go change,” she glanced down at her outfit and cringed, “call me when they're here.” Flynn nodded in affirmation, resuming his search. 

\----

“Hey,” Baird said, leaning against the doorway. Micah threw a throwing knife at the target in front of her. She was in the training room, the one that the Library had kindly enlarged, that was filled with anything someone learning to fight might need. She and Baird often trained together, with Baird claiming that she needed to stay sharp. Micah mostly went to brood and throw things.

“Hey,” she replied, flinging another knife. It hit the center. Baird sighed and sat next to her, wordlessly holding out her hand. Micah handed her a knife and she threw it, widely missing the target and hitting the wall. Micah let out one weak “ha.”

“Guns are more of my thing.”

“No, you just weren’t trying. Why’re you here? Shouldn’t you be with Flynn and Jenkins waiting for them to arrive?” Micah threw another knife and it landed right underneath the previous one.

“If we’re going by that logic, then you should be there with us.” Micah nodded, reaching for another knife, but realizing that she was out. With a sigh, she stood up and began gathering them up.

“You’re gonna have to talk about it eventually!” Baird said. The lights flickered, cutting off any retort Micah had. Baird stood up, her brow furrowed in concern, quickly exiting the room, with Micah close behind, two knives clutched in her hands.

“Flynn! Talk to me, what’s going on?” Baird called. Flynn ran down the stairs, with an armful of pillows and a blanket dragging behind him.

“Get all the blankets, pillows, and cushions you can find and set them up in the center,” he said, throwing down the pillows and sprinting back up the stairs. Micah started to run, heading towards the beanbags she had been asleep on earlier.

“Why do we need all these cushions?” Baird was busy arranging them so they would be somewhat flat. The lights flickered again and a high pitched whining could be heard.

“Jenkins get the cots!” Flynn threw another blanket onto the ground, on top of Baird’s pillows.

“Right away, sir!” Jenkins said, hurrying to the closet, “Miss Agnor!” he called stopping Micah, who set the beanbags down.

“Yeah?”

“Open them and lay them next to each other by,” Jenkins looked around for empty space and pointed, “by the door. ” Micah hurried over and began dragging the cots over as Jenkins instructed.

“Flynn, what is going on?” Baird asked again.

“Reincarnation!” he replied, an excited gleam in his eyes.

“I’m sorry, what?” Micah asked, stopping mid-crouch, “They’re being reincarnated?” The lights flickered and the whining increased.

“Oh, I’m so excited, I’ve never witnessed a reincarnation in the Library before!” Flynn exclaimed. Baird gaped at him.

“I’ve dealt with prophecy, time travel, magic, bloodthirsty gods- why am I even surprised?” she muttered, stepping back to examine the pile.

“Are they all going to appear at once?” Micah asked, setting the sixth and final cot in place. Flynn shook his head.

“From what I read about reincarnation, it could take anything from a few hours to days,” he replied. Jenkins nodded in agreement.

“When it happens though, it’s very dramatic. In my opinion,” Jenkins said.

Almost as if to prove his point, a swirl of golden smoke began to form on the ceiling, gradually getting lower and lower. Micah backed away, stumbling into the cots, messing up the line she had set them up in. The lights flickered rapidly and the artifacts rattled as the whining became so loud that Micah was surprised her ears weren’t bleeding. A body dropped down onto the cushions and just as quickly as it appeared, the smoke disappeared.

“Get her on the cot,” Jenkins said, moving forward. Micah set a pillow on the cot and helped lay her down. She had curly brown hair with golden highlights, a strong jaw, and unblemished brown skin.

“Who is she? She doesn’t look like any of the queens I saw,” Micah murmured, checking for a pulse. She sighed in relief when she found one- strong and steady, thrumming under the queen’s skin. 

“Yes, well carbon copies of their previous lives cannot be running around when they get reincarnated,” Jenkins said, shutting the closet door, “So they get different physiques, hair colors, ethnicities. Some changes are slight but others are extremely drastic, like her.” The queen groaned and coughed, shifting on the cot. Her eyes flew open, revealing a startlingly golden color. Micah crouched into her line of sight with a grin.

“Hi, welcome back to the land of the living,” she quipped and Baird groaned. The queen sat up, her golden eyes darting around the room, taking everything in.

“Where am I?” Her voice had a hint of a Spanish accent in it and Micah had an inkling as to who it was.

“You’re Catherine of Aragon, aren't you?” Micah asked. Golden eyes met hers and she nodded.

“I prefer Catalina.”

“Well, Catalina,” Flynn said, moving to stand next to Micah, “Welcome to the Library.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Micah is a goofball and just a bit self-destructive but she's working on it (not really).
> 
> lmao ty, ty for reading!


	3. Catalina de Aragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeet im backk
> 
> and so soon
> 
> we get Catalina's view on things, and another queen arrives oOOOoooOh
> 
> lmao stay safe yall and pls feel free to leave comments and kudos bc they make my day!
> 
> \- Zen

Catalina woke up confused and mildly terrified. She thought that when she had died, that would be the last of her. At first, she thought she was in heaven, but she doubted that once she had looked around. Still, the people surrounding her seemed to know who she was- or at least they were expecting her. 

A very scatterbrained man in a strange set of clothes, Flynn Carsen as he’d introduced himself, explained that she had received a letter from the Library to become a Librarian. A protector of magic. (That was another thing she had learned, magic was _real._ She filed that away to comprehend at a later date.) Her Guardian, Micah, a woman with short-cropped black hair and brown eyes, had delivered it to her shortly before her death so that she could be reincarnated in the Modern Age.

“Yes, I remember you,” Catalina said, shifting away (as much as she could) from her, “You kissed me!”

“Only on the cheek, highness,” Micah shrugged, grinning, “I meant nothing by it.” 

“You flirted with a Tudor?” Baird, a tall woman with blonde hair pulled back into some twist, hissed, glaring at Micah.

“Just one!” Micah replied, holding her hands up in surrender, “And it wasn’t even flirting! I’m a very affectionate person, you know.” 

“We’re talking about this later,” Baird replied. She flashed a smile once more in Catalina’s direction and stood up. She was tall, Catalina noticed, “I’m going to go take a walk around the Library. Flynn?” Flynn looked up from where he had gotten distracted and raised a brow.

“Sorry, what?” Baird shook her head and hooked her arm through his, effectively dragging him out of the room. Catalina watched as a tall, white-haired man entered with a set of tea.

“I assumed you’d want something to settle your nerves,” he said, pouring a cup. Catalina felt something being draped across her shoulders. She questioningly looked at Micah who was adjusting the blanket so that it stayed on the small cot she was still on.

_“Gracias,”_ she murmured, taking the cup. She blew gently and took a tentative sip, closing her eyes at the warmth. 

“Thank you, Jenkins,” she heard Micah say. When she opened her eyes, the man, Jenkins, she assumed, was gone. Micah sat beside her, nursing her own cup. Catalina’s shoulders relaxed and she looked beside her, noticing the line of empty cots.

“Micah?”

“Yeah?”

“Who are the rest of the cots for? Are you expecting more Librarians?” she asked. Micah hummed in affirmation.

“Yes, the rest of Henry VIII wives have been summoned as well,” she said. Catalina’s eyes widened in shock and she almost dropped her tea. Of course this would shock her. (She had been doing so well with the reincarnation, and magic and everything but _of course_ Henry still managed to pull one on her. That bastard.)

“He had more than _two?”_

“Oh,” Micah said, alarm starting to creep onto her face, “I forgot that you had no idea.” Catalina looked at the other five cots in mild horror as the lights flickered.

\----

Catalina watched, wide-eyed as a swirl of green smoke deposited another woman onto the mass of pillows. Micah placed her cup on the floor and moved, scooping the unconscious woman up and setting her on the cot as Jenkins poked his head into the room

“Everything alright in here, Miss Agnor?” He asked.

“Yeah, everything’s fine Jenkins!” she replied, searching for a pulse. The woman’s eyes flashed open, a bright, startling shade of green, and she grabbed Micah’s hand.

“Don’t- _do not_ touch my neck,” she whispered. Her eyes were wide with fear and they darted around the room, trying to place where she was.

“Ok,” Micah whispered, “I won’t touch your neck. What’s your name?” 

“Anne Boleyn,” she replied. Catalina shut her eyes, tamping down on the surge of anger. _Of course._ She heard Micah explaining where she was and how she got here and Catalina resolved to just drink her tea. She spied the tea set on the table and glanced at the obviously shaken woman, with a ring of red around her throat. Micah seemed to have forgotten about the tea that Jenkins had set out. With a sigh, she carefully set her cup on the floor and slowly shuffled out of the cot. She stumbled on her first step and looked down. Her legs were definitely longer. Awkwardly holding her hands out for balance, she made her way to the table and managed to successfully pour a cup.

“Do you take sugar in your tea, Anne?” she called, interrupting Micah, who was fussing over something.

“Just a bit,” Anne replied. Catalina nodded and brought the cup over, stirring the sugar in. Anne took it with a small but grateful smile and looked at her with questioning eyes, “Are you another Librarian?” she asked and Catalina’s eye twitched at the tone.

“Apparently so. You might know me as Catherine,” she said, enjoying the way Anne’s face paled, “I would say it’s a pleasure to see you again, Lady Boleyn, but that would be a lie.” However, her enjoyment was short-lived and she watched in slight dismay as Anne’s face smoothed into a smirk.

“Hello, Catherine, fancy seeing you again. Did you finally get tired of your old drafty castles?” Catalina gritted her teeth and sat on her cot, grabbing her teacup.

“Catalina. I prefer Catalina.” Anne’s brows shot up and she took a sip of her tea. 

“My apologies, Catalina,” she replied with a grin. 

“I’m going to, ah, get some ointment for your neck, Anne. Play nice, you two.” Micah stood up and hurried out of the room, teacup in hand. A tense silence fell over the two former queens, with Catalina glaring at the wall and Anne smiling down at her cup.

“So what happened to you?” Catalina asked after her eyes flickered down onto the angry red line on Anne’s neck. Anne shrugged, her smile falling slightly.

“I was beheaded,” she said and Catalina’s eyes widened in surprise, “but it’s not like you care. You hated me after all.”

“Could you blame me? You literally stole my _husband--”_

“It’s not like I _wanted_ too!” Anne exclaimed, her voice rising. Her hands were flying all over the place and tea sloshed over the rim, _“Merde!”_

“What do you mean you didn’t _want too?_ You were flirting with him every chance you got!”

“Well, what was I meant to do? I was a woman being controlled by her father who wanted power and status! I had no choice in anything and it wasn’t my fault the King couldn’t keep it in his pants!” Anne fell silent after her tirade, her breath coming in shaky pants as she covered her face with one hand. 

“Your father made you do all of that?” Catalina asked and Anne nodded weakly.

“I’m sorry for everything that happened. It may not seem like it but I am.” Catalina inhaled, attempting to reel in her frenzied thoughts.

“I can’t accept your apology right now,” she said, tapping her fingers on her cup. Anne’s head shot up and she held out a placating hand, _“but_ I promise I will consider. I just need a bit of time to... wrap my head around everything. This is all very new to me and you, I’d imagine.”

“Oh yes!” Anne exclaimed, gazing around the room, “I never thought I’d wake up after everything, with my head being chopped off and all.” Catalina winced at the humor but nodded, noticing the lights starting to flicker again.

“I think we’re going to welcome the third wife in a few moments,” Catalina said. Anne’s face immediately soured, “What’s wrong?”

“Jane Seymour… she was part of the reason I was beheaded,” Anne said as a scowl made its way onto his face, _“she_ was his next conquest.”

The lights flickered again and the whining started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly, that heart to heart was unexpected, but not unwelcome! 
> 
> did I quote "don't lose your head"? yes, yes I did
> 
> do I regret it? no.
> 
> anyway, ty ty for reading!!!


	4. Anne Boleyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall
> 
> I have returned!!
> 
> Sorry if this chapter's kinda crap. I feel like it just died in the middle.
> 
> Anyway pls feel free to leave comments and kudos because they make my day!!
> 
> Stay safe pls!!
> 
> \- Zen

Reincarnation was a tricky thing to comprehend, Anne realized, attempting to plug her ears as the swirl of grey smoke deposited Jane Seymour’s unconscious form onto the mass of pillows. Beside her, Catalina wasn’t fairing much better, having set her teacup down in order to cover her ears. Micah, who seemed to be the only one not bothered by the noise, had sprinted back into the room by the second flicker, a tube of ointment clutched in her hand. She tossed it to Anne and hurried over to the pillows, gently scooping up the third queen and settling her down onto the next cot, which happened to be directly next to Anne. (Lucky her.)

Anne methodically rubbed the ointment onto her neck, trying her hardest not to pay attention to the uneven scar that looped around the base. As a consequence she was stuck not really watching, but watching all the same, as Jane wake up, babbling incoherently and Micah’s attempt to calm her. The third queen kept frantically asking about her son and both Anne and Cath- Catalina stiffened.

“So she’s the one who had the son?” Catalina murmured, only loud enough for Anne to hear, “Why’d he continue to marry after her?” Anne looked over and saw the Spanish queen’s face set in a neutral expression and shrugged, capping the ointment.

“Who knows. Do you want to be the one to get her tea?” she asked, not really feeling like getting up. Catalina shrugged, slowly standing up. (Anne was still having a hard time reconciling the fact that Catalina, of all people, was standing in front of her, had made her tea, and actually managed to have a civil conversation. Not to mention the fact that she looked completely different from when Anne had last seen her.) 

“Yes, I’ll get it,” she said. With a gentleness Anne (privately) thought Jane didn’t deserve, the Spanish queen handed her a cup and introduced herself.

“That’s Anne over there, I doubt she wants to talk much.” Anne looked over at the sound of her name and narrowed her eyes. Jane was staring at her, wide eyed and Anne looked away, clenching her jaw. She could feel those grey eyes boring into her skull and she awkwardly tugged on a sleeve of her nightgown.

“Hello, Anne,” Jane said, her voice shaking ever so slightly. Anne jerkily nodded, unwanted memories flashing through her brain.

“Hello, Jane.” she replied, not making eye contact. Micah clapped her hands and awkwardly smiled when all their gazes landed on her.

“Are any of you hungry?” she asked, “I’m sure I could find some snacks or Jenkins can whip something up real quick. I’m hopeless in the kitchen.” 

“Well, I am feeling a bit famished,” Catalina said while Jane nodded in agreement.

“Can I come with you?” Anne asked, slowly standing up. The world tilted under her and she stumbled. Jane reached out a hand to steady her and she yanked her arm back, “Don’t touch me,” she growled as she stalked over to Micah. Jane shrank back slightly, her hands fiddling with the blanket that was laid on the cot and Anne stopped right beside Micah. The concern was visible on her face and Anne narrowed her eyes, just wanting to get out of the room.

“The kitchen’s this way,” Micah eventually said, hooking a thumb behind her and spinning on her heel. Anne followed her down the long hallway, covered with books and what she guessed were artifacts. Anne trailed behind, occasionally stopping to examine a book or object that had caught her eye. They turned another corner and came upon a decently sized room. Strange objects lined the walls and Anne hung by the doorway, watching as Micah bustled around, opening and grabbing random packets and tossing them onto the counter.

“Normally Jenkins doesn’t like using packaged foods, but it's the only thing he trusts me with and what he doesn’t know can’t hurt him.” Micah was rambling as she grabbed something and stuck it under a spout. Anne jumped when water came gushing out and she found herself drifting closer.

“What… is that?” she asked, pointing at the spout. Micah glanced at her with a teasing smile and shut it off.

“It’s a faucet, um, think of it as, like, an aqueduct of sorts." Micah went on to explain, or attempt to explain, all of the appliances as she prepared their meal. Anne helped where she could, retrieving the bowls and trays as Micah watched the water boil and dropped the noodles unwrapped the noodles. Finally, each with a tray in hand, they made their way back to the Annex. Catalina looked up from where she had been examining the contents on the table.

“I think these should tide you over until everyone arrives,” Micah said, gently placing the tray down on the table, with Anne following in suit, “I know it’s probably not what you’re used to but it's the best I could do.” Catalina curiously peeked at the steaming bowls and Anne watched as Jane slowly made her way over, stepping in beside Catalina and furrowing her brow.

“I don’t mean to be rude,” Jane said and Anne snorted. Micah shot a frown in her direction and she looked away, “But what exactly is this?”

“Ramen!” Micah exclaimed, throwing her hands up and wiggling them. Two sets of bewildered eyes blinked at her.

“Ramen?” Catalina echoed. Micah nodded and passed the bowls out, sticking a fork inside and grabbing her own bowl.

“Yeah. Most people don't really count it as a full meal but it’s filling.” Jane tried a bit, frowning thoughtfully as she chewed.

“It’s not… poisoned, is it?” Catalina asked, gingerly poking her fork at the noodles. Anne rolled her eyes and watched as Micah placed a hand over her heart.

“Majesty, you wound me!” she said, reaching over and snagging a few noodles from Catalina’s bowl and tilting them into her mouth. Catalina sputtered and Anne laughed, trying some of the noodles. They were different, but not entirely terrible.

“Just eat them, Catalina,” she said, “they’re fine.” The Spanish queen rolled her eyes and took a hesitant bite. 

"See," Micah said, covering her mouth so she didn't spit everywhere, "it's not bad, is it?" Catalina pursed her lips and nodded.

"It's not bad," she conceded, taking another bite. Anne had been eating on autopilot as her eyes roamed about, darting from shelf to shelf. The room descended into silence, with only the clinking of forks and occasional clearing of a throat. Micah was happily munching away at her noodles, a self-satisfied smile on her face. Catalina still managed to cut a regal figure, even in a nightgown and eating a bowl of ramen and Jane was slightly hunched in on herself, taking small bites but mostly picking at her bowl.

"How long has the Library been around for?" Anne asked, turning her gaze to Micah. The Guardian tilted her head and furrowed her brows, thinking back.

"Well, the Library of Alexandria was the original Library," Micah said, "then it got destroyed and the Library kind of transferred into an alternate pocket reality. It's been around for a while." 

"And any book that has _ever_ been written is here?"

"Theoretically yes." 

The lights flickered, plunging the Library into temporary darkness and Anne heard Micah sigh.

"I get why Jenkins said reincarnation was dramatic," Micah muttered as the lights flickered back on. Anne sighed in relief, not really liking the dark and pushed her almost empty bowl away.

"Does this happen for every person?" Jane shakily asked as a high pitched whining started to sound. The three nodded and Anne plugged her ears in an attempt to block out the noise.

"You get used to it after a while," Micah said as the lights flickered out again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a side note-- 
> 
> I finished the Librarians and I'm kinda sad about it ahsjsjjsjsjsj but we got the movies lmaooo so we're gonna watch those next ^-^


	5. Jane Seymour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello hello
> 
> we meet again
> 
> lmao hope yall enjoy and pls feel free to leave comments and kudos bc they make my day!!
> 
> stay safe y'all
> 
> \- Zen

Jane thought that the Library had chosen wrong. She couldn’t read and didn’t think she’d be of much use to the rest of the group, which wasn’t even fully formed. Why would the Library want a Librarian who couldn’t read? What was the point? The lights went out again, jolting her out of her thoughts and her grip on the fork reflexively tightened, causing the metal edges to dig into her palm.

“Who’s the next queen?” She heard Catalina ask. Her eyes flicked up and she silently watched as Micah contemplated her answer.

“If it’s going in the order I think it’s going then Katherine Howard is next…” Anne straightened up and Jane saw a flash of curiosity dart across her eyes.

_“Katherine Howard?”_ Anne’s eyes never left Micah’s face and the Guardian nodded. The whining increased and Jane turned around just in time to see a pink swirl start to form. The bowls were now shaking so violently, that some of the broth spilled over the edge. (Micah was right, reincarnation was very dramatic.) Jane watched Catalina as she automatically grabbed one of the napkins and began mopping up the spill.

“Do you know her?” Catalina asked, still scrubbing at the table’s surface. Anne scoffed, dropping her fork onto the table and crossing her arms.

“Know her? She’s my _cousin!_ The last time I saw her, she was a baby.” Jane shut her eyes as the lights flickered again and the whining abruptly cut off.

“Well, get ready for the reunion,” Micah said, making her way towards the unconscious woman that had appeared. Anne let out a harsh breath through her teeth and nodded. Jane watched as Micah gently scooped up Katherine and deposited her onto a cot. One by one, the queens crowded around and watched as Micah checked for something. Jane noticed the red line circling her neck and felt dread settle in the pit of her stomach. 

Katherine Howard had been beheaded. Against her will, Jane’s eyes traveled to Anne and lingered on a similar line, no _scar,_ that wound around her neck. She could see that Anne had noticed as well and had grabbed something from her cot.

Jane curled her arms around her stomach, which felt empty and hollow now that Edward was gone. She blinked back the wave of guilt and watched as Katherine sat up with a painful gasp, light purple eyes darting around in fear. Jane looked at Anne again, who had a mixture of relief and horror etched onto her face and Catalina, who was already cradling another cup of tea. (Really, how many teacups did that set have?)

“Hey there, told you it would get better,” Micah said, her lips curled up in a relieved smile. Katherine hid it well, but Jane saw the way her hands shook and the tightness of her shoulders.

“You’re the one who gave me that letter,” she stated quietly, clearing her throat to get rid of the raspiness, “You were there the day before I died.” Micah nodded, patiently waiting for her to finish her thought. “How am I here?”

“Reincarnation,” Anne said, taking a step forward. Katherine’s eyes darted up and locked onto her cousin. Micah shuffled to the side, allowing Anne to kneel next to the cot, gently placing a small tube near Katherine’s leg.

“Reincarnation?” Jane tuned out the rest of the conversation, looking around at the room. Books upon books were piled on top of each other. A globe with strange markings and glowing blue metal poking out of the sides stood peacefully in the corner. On the second floor, from what she could see, bookcases were lined up edge to edge, crammed with so many books, there wasn’t enough room to fit them all. 

So many books, so much knowledge, packed into one tiny room, with more if the library extended past the double doors-- and she couldn't read any of it. She wondered if there were any books on them, on her son who she had left behind, the life he lived. Was he a good king? A terrible man? Did he have a temper like his father or was he more obedient? Did he ever marry, have kids--

_“Ce bâtard!”_ Jane whirled around, torn from her thoughts, just in time to see Anne hurl a stray pillow at the wall. “Why didn’t you kill him while you had the chance?” She screamed, storming over to Micah. Katherine had curled back, as her hands clutched the teacup so tightly her knuckles were white and Jane tamped down on the urge to gather the poor girl in her arms and instead focused on the screaming queen. Catalina had sat down on her cot, her face set in that eerily neutral expression as she watched the scene in front of her.

“Anne, please--” Micah said, holding her hands out in a placating gesture. Anne knocked them aside, crowding Micah back.

“You had the chance to kill him, why didn’t you?”

“I couldn’t mess with history any more than I already had,” Micah calmly replied, “My job was to deliver the letters and cause as little of a ruckus as I could.”

“Bull _shit,_ did you even _care?”_

“She did, Annie,” Katherine piped up, shrinking back, even more, when all eyes focused on her, “she said if she could kill him in my place she would.” Immediately, all of the tension bled out from Anne and she sighed. Katherine awkwardly fidgeted as Anne quietly apologized. Micah nodded, sidestepping her and plopping into a chair.

“Would anyone like some more tea?” Jane found herself asking, desperate to avoid another awkward silence.

Anne glared at her. “Not from you.”

Well, she deserved that. 

(That didn’t mean it didn’t hurt.)

\----

One more bowl of ramen later and a significantly more relaxed Anne (and by default, Katherine)-- they were all scattered about the room. Anne was thumbing through the books, looking for something of interest, while Catalina had already settled with one and was slowly flipping through the pages. Jane could barely make out the title. Katherine was slowly slurping up her noodles as her eyes wandered restlessly around the room. 

“How’re you holding up?” Micah asked. Jane jumped, not having noticed the Guardian step up next to her.

“Oh, I’m… I’m ok.” Micah raised a brow and ran a hand through her hair.

“It’s a bit overwhelming, isn’t it?” Jane clenched her jaw and nodded.

“It is a lot to take in.”

“Well, don’t worry,” Micah said, with a kind smile, “We’ll help you through it. The six of you will be experts of the modern world _and_ the Library in no time!” Jane chuckled, shaking her head.

“I’m not sure why the library chose me,” Her mouth had slipped before she gave it much thought, “I can’t imagine how it could find an illiterate Librarian useful.” Immediately she shut her mouth and waited to be tossed out or ridiculed or something. She chanced a glance to her side and saw Micah shaking her head with a sad smile.

“The Library chooses people for a reason. You were chosen for a reason.” Jane’s arms wrapped around her (flat, empty) stomach and she squeezed, trying to ground herself. Micah noticed and placed a gentle hand on her arm. “You’re more than what he wanted you to be.”

Jane nodded. “Thank you.”

\----

“How long will it be until everyone’s here?” Anne asked, from where she was half sprawled on her cot with Katherine seated beside her, idly playing with the blanket. Jane looked up from the book she had been staring at, grateful to have something else to focus on.

“Flynn said it could take anywhere from a few hours to days,” Micah replied. 

“Who’s Flynn?” Anne asked, perking up.

“He’s a nerd,” Micah said with a laugh. When she was met with blank stares, she grimaced and nodded, “Right, right, different time, different region, different vocabulary.” she muttered, “He’s one of the people who tether the Library to this reality. He’s a former Librarian, although if given the chance, he’d happily go out and Librarian around.”

“How many Librarians were there before us?” Jane asked. Micah’s face darkened slightly as if she was reliving unpleasant memories.

“Good job, Jane, you made her upset,” Anne said with a scoff.

“Be nice, Anne,” Katherine said softly.

“Listen to Kit,” Micah said with a slight glare, “And to answer your question, Jane, a lot of Librarians. I’ll show you, once everyone gets here.”

The lights flickered once more and Katherine yelped, latching onto her cousin’s arm. Jane shut her eyes and waited for the next queen to appear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an alternative title for this chapter: Jane ft. A Slight Existential Crisis
> 
> lmao ok, baii


	6. Katherine Howard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls be nice, i feel like i lost my ability to write emotion lmaoo
> 
> anyway yeah
> 
> pls feel free to leave comments and kudos bc they make my day!
> 
> stay safe yall!
> 
> \- Zen

She was supposed to be dead. 

Katherine knew enough about the human body to know that when one is beheaded, they weren’t supposed to wake up with their head reattached. But she could be wrong on that front, because here she was, head firmly reattached and working fine. 

Needless to say, her nerves were already frayed and she didn’t need flickering lights or loud noises added to the mix. She opened her eyes just enough to see a deep blue smoke swirling at the ceiling before she shut them again, clinging tighter to Anne’s arm and causing her cousin to awkwardly pat her hand, in an attempt to comfort her.

That was another thing-- her _cousin._

Anne Boleyn.

The Temptress. The Witch. The One with a Plan.

They had never met, not really. Or if they did, then Kathrine had been too young to remember. The most she knew were rumors and scathing obituaries sent by family members. It was a twisted sort of comfort knowing that Anne had died the same way. If anything it gave them something to bond over, however horrible the subject was.

She heard someone shuffling around and opened her eyes to see Micah lifting an unconscious woman up.

“Could someone grab me a blanket, I forgot to set one on the cot,” Micah said. Jane moved from where she had been seated and hesitantly picked one up.

“Is this one ok?” Micah nodded. Katherine finally let go of Anne’s arm and twisted around to see their newest addition.

“Who’s she?” Katherine found herself asking. Micah looked at her with an amused smile.

“Catherine Parr,” she replied. There was a sharp gasp from Katherine’s right, and she looked over just in time to see Catalina’s face smooth back into neutrality.

“Do you know her?” Anne asked in amusement. Catalina scowled and shut her book.

“She was-- _is_ my goddaughter, although I don’t see how that’s any of your concern.”

“Hey now, everyone knows that Katherine and I are cousins, so it’s only fair that we know of your relations too.”

“Remember what I said about playing nice, Majesties?” Micah said, not even bothering to turn around. Anne and Catalina fell silent and Katherine saw a satisfied smile flash across Anne’s face. She watched as the other Catherine jerked awake, her hands immediately clutching her stomach. Micah spoke in soft tones to her, gradually calming her down, like she had done with her and probably with all the queens, Katherine realized.

“Hey,” Anne gently nudged her arm. Katherine startled, nearly falling off of the cot. She shot her cousin a look and Anne pouted, “Sorry.”

“It’s ok.”

“I just wanted to ask how you were doing.” 

Katherine blinked and ducked her head, her eyes tracing one of the seams on the blanket. Anne shifted, awkwardly crossing her legs and waited for her answer.

“I’m,” she hesitated, “doing ok, all things considered. It’s nice having my head attached again.” 

Anne laughed. “Yes, I’d say that’s an improvement.” 

“What about you?” she asked. Anne scrunched her face and shrugged.

“No better than you’re doing, I suspect,” her cousin replied. Katherine looked up at her again. Anne’s eyes were unnervingly green and stood in stark contrast to her dark hair and pale skin. The scar around her neck was an angry red, and Katherine swallowed. She probably had one too. 

Slowly, her hand reached up and found the scar, jagged and large enough that it took two of her fingers to cover it. She shakily inhaled and dug her nails into her neck. Anne noticed and gently took her hand away, shaking her head.

“That’ll only make it worse,” she murmured, gently grasping Katherine’s hand in hers. Katherine clenched her jaw and tipped forward, her forehead slamming into Anne’s shoulder. The second queen wrapped an arm around her and Katherine forced herself to relax at the touch. _She’s not going to hurt you. She’s not going to hurt you. She’s not--_

“It’s going to be ok.” Anne murmured. Katherine felt tears trailing down her face and scrubbed her eyes violently. Anne’s arm tightened and she began murmuring in French. Anne softly thanked someone and a warm cup of tea was pressed into her palm and she pulled away from Anne’s shoulder. She saw Micah disappearing up the stairs, making a shooing motion with her hands. Katherine looked around and noticed that the rest of the queens were gone.

“Where did they go?”

“Micah thought you could use some privacy, so she took the rest of everyone upstairs,” Anne said, wrapping a blanket around her shoulders. Katherine’s shoulders relaxed at the warmth and she clutched it tighter to her chest and took a sip of her tea. They sat there, Anne quietly flipping through the book Catalina had left behind, and Katherine attempting to calm down and ignore the itching in her neck.

“We should join them,” Katherine said, shoving herself to her feet. She began walking towards the stairs, teacup clutched firmly in one hand and the edges of the blanket in the other. She stopped at the base of the stairs, turning back around to face her cousin, “Aren’t you coming?”

Anne blinked. “Hm? Oh! Right.” She scrambled off of the cot and hurried to catch up to Katherine, who had already begun climbing the stairs. They found the rest of the queens either browsing the shelves (Catalina), reading (the new Catherine) or sitting awkwardly with a book open on her lap (Jane).

“All good?” Micah asked, from where she was perched on the banister. Katherine looked over and nodded, shuffling all the way onto the landing.

“Aren’t you scared of falling?” Anne asked, raising a brow and following her cousin. Micah shrugged and gestured towards her feet, which were wrapped around the rungs.

“Not really. Once you find yourself jumping off cliffs every now and then to escape something, sitting on a banister isn’t as scary.”

“Is that a normal thing?” The three of them turned towards the voice and saw Catherine looking up from her book.

“Is what a normal thing?” Micah replied, slightly leaning forward. Katherine felt a tiny sliver of fear that she would fall off.

“Jumping off cliffs.”

“It’s sometimes part of the job description, along with ancient temples, curses, old and new artifacts--” Micah cut herself off with a slight chuckle at the perplexed look Catherine was giving her.”Relax, Cathy, I won’t throw any of you out there without any training.”

(Micah was very fond of nicknames, Katherine noted.) Catherine nodded and went back to her book. The room fell into a comfortable silence, with Anne plopping onto the floor with Catalina’s book (she had taken it with her) and Katherine drinking her tea, settling more of her nerves.

“Is Anna going to join us?” Katherine asked softly. 

Micah nodded. “Anytime now.” 

A small smile spread across her face, which Katherine attempted to hide behind the rim of her cup. If Micah noticed, she didn’t comment on it. She looked off to the side, accidentally locking eyes with Catherine. She had an unreadable expression on her face and Katherine awkwardly averted her eyes.

The lights flickered and this time, Katherine was going to keep her eyes open. She turned around, wincing at the high pitched whine and got ready to welcome her old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o n e m o r e c h a p t e r
> 
> im so close to finishing sdkjfnadsfhkljadfhlakdfhldaskfkjalfh


	7. Catherine Parr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ft. Anna of Cleves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shoii i actually finished.
> 
> this is like, monumental lmaoo
> 
> anyway, hope you enjoyed this. It was kind of the intro for everything-- I do have more shenanigans planned for these six
> 
> if you've stuck around for this long, ty, ty!!!
> 
> pls feel free to leave comments and kudos bc they make my day!
> 
> stay safe yall
> 
> \- Zen

Catherine was tired. She tried her best not to show it, stubbornly forcing her eyes to take in every word on the page.

She was given a new chance at life, she should be ecstatic, running around trying to gather up any increment of knowledge she could find! 

Instead, she found herself practically glued to the floor, barely able to keep her eyes open or find the will to turn the page. Her eyes kept straying to Anne then Katherine and back again, tracing the scars on their necks, a symbol of the fate she had barely avoided. She locked eyes with Katherine Howard and immediately snapped back to her book, cursing herself for getting caught.

She startled at someone settling next to her and she turned her gaze to see Catalina, who smiled warmly in greeting. Catherine hesitantly smiled back, swallowing a yawn. Maybe if she shut her eyes for a second, they would stop burning.

“What is that noise?” she muttered, clamping her hands over her ears.

“Reincarnation,” Catalina replied. Catherine blinked as her eyes adjusted to the ever-flickering lights and sighed, shutting her book. She wasn’t going to get any reading done as long as this continued.

“Micah!” Anne’s shriek caught everyone's attention and Catherine looked over just in time to see Micah vaulting over the banister, much to the horror of Anne and Katherine, the former who was reaching out in an attempt to catch her. She scrambled to her feet, book and tiredness forgotten, and rushed over, Catalina right behind her. She saw the red swirl of smoke on the ceiling and Micah moving around on the floor.

“This isn’t a cliff you need to jump off of, are you  _ mad?” _ Anne hollered, leaning so far over the rail, Catherine was afraid she was going to tumble down after her. Apparently, Katherine had the same fear and placed a hand on her cousin's arm.

“I think it depends on your definition of mad!” Micah replied, laughing. Anne scowled and went back down the stairs, with her cousin following. Catherine rested her forehead on the cool wood and shakily exhaled, relieved that Micah had not fallen to her death.

“Is she always like this?” she whispered under her breath, to no one in particular. 

“I’m starting to think she is,” Catalina replied with a laugh. Catherine lifted her head, blushing. She didn’t think anyone had heard her. Jane stood next to her, on her other side, a concerned furrow on her brow. 

“Are you alright?” she asked. Catherine nodded, straightening up.

“I’m fine she just… scared me,” Catherine said. She shakily inhaled and pushed herself off the banister, “I think I’ll have some tea.”

\----

Anna of Cleves looked different. Well, everyone looked different, really. (Catherine was sure  _ she _ looked different but hadn’t gotten up the nerve to look at herself.) She watched from over the rim of her cup, occasionally sipping her tea as Micah quietly explained to Anna what was happening.

The German shakily rose to her feet, with Micah supporting her, and she scanned the room, her eyes immediately landing on Katherine, who was in the forefront, with Anne flanking her. Micah stepped away, slipping something off the table and disappearing into an adjoining room. Catherine raised a brow and briefly debated following before ultimately deciding against it.

“Katherine? Is that you?” Anna asked, causing her head to snap around. Anna obviously wasn’t talking to her and she sighed, going back to staring at the door. (They really needed a way to differentiate their names-- maybe she’d ask Micah what she called them.) The other Katherine nodded, her eyes full of tears, and Anna gasped, rushing forward and scooping up the fifth queen. Katherine laughed wetly, eagerly returning the hug. 

“I’m sorry,  _ so sorry,” _ Anna was murmuring, over and over, while Katherine shushed her. Anne had respectfully turned away, obviously eavesdropping. Catherine softly cleared her throat, eyes drifting over the room and leaned back against the wall, her left hand drifting down to rest gently on her stomach. Micah slipped out of the room, talking quietly on something rectangular as her eyes darted around the room, seemingly noting if everyone was present. Cathy was momentarily worried about the young woman’s sanity but pushed it to the back of her mind. This was the future, apparently, maybe people talked into little rectangles for a reason. 

A brown-haired man came running into the room, a wide smile on his face, followed by an amused blonde and an old man. Catherine saw Micah roll her eyes as she pocketed the rectangle.

"If I could have your attention," she said, stepping forward to stand next to the trio. She motioned for them to all stand together and Catherine moved, albeit reluctantly, to stand next to Anne. She noticed Anna kept a protective hand on Katherine's shoulder.

"Right!" The brown-haired man clapped his hands, "Your Majesties, welcome to the Library! I know it doesn't look like much right now, but if you'd be so kind as to follow me, I'll give you a tour!" He began to turn away when the blonde woman caught his arm.

"Forgetting something?" she asked with a raised brow. His eyes widened and he spun back around.

"Right, introductions! I'm Flynn Carsen, a former Librarian. This is my Guardian, Eve Baird," the blonde woman waved, "this man is Jenkins, Caretaker of the Library, and I’m assuming you already know Micah." Everyone nodded and Micah grinned, pulling open the double doors. They all filed into the main Library, as Flynn called it, with Flynn and Eve in the front and Micah and Jenkins in the back, possibly to make sure they wouldn’t get lost. Catherine felt like her head was on a swivel, with the amount of turning she was doing.

The Library was bigger than she could have imagined, filled to the brim with books, paintings, and what she had thought to be mere legends (some examples being the Helm of Invisibility and Excalibur. Yes,  _ the _ Excalibur.) Catherine had to hold herself back from picking out every single book that caught her eye. She heard chuckling coming from the back and she turned around to see amused brown eyes staring at her.

“Enjoying the tour?” Micah asked, tucking her hands into her pockets. Catherine felt a grin tugging at her lips and she nodded.

“It’s just, everything that I thought was just stories is  _ real!” _ she replied.

“I know the feeling,” Micah replied, looking around, “My first few days here, I probably ran around like a maniac anytime I had the chance.” Jenkins shook his head, a wry grin on his face.

“She was quite excitable.” He said, not reacting to Micah’s swat on his arm.

Catherine chuckled and turned around, paying attention to whatever Flynn was saying (something about time machines and tampering with history.) Looking around, Catherine was struck with the reminder that she had a second chance. A second chance to apologize, move on, and live the life she’d always wanted to live.

\----

**Anna of Cleves**

She kept her arm hooked through Katherine’s as they made their way through the many rooms of the Library. She couldn’t quite believe it, when she saw her, especially after knowing how she had died. 

But, then again, she had died as well. 

It was still hard to wrap her head around the fact that she  _ died _ and apparently came back, sometime in the future, if the clothes were anything to go by.

What _was_ a Librarian anyway? Sure, Micah had somewhat explained the concept to her, and the tour was supposed to be helping, but still.

Anna was pulled away from her musings by Katherine adjusting the blanket that was draped around her shoulders. She caught a glance at the scar that lined Katherine’s neck, similar to Anne’s (at least, she assumed it was Anne, they hadn’t exactly had time to introduce themselves), who was walking in front of them, idly trailing her hand along the many books.

“All right?” she murmured, gently squeezing Katherine’s arm. 

Katherine nodded. “Are you?” Anna shrugged, glancing around. 

“I’m doing ok,” she replied, looking back at her, “To be honest, I thought that letter was a strange form of a joke. I never expected  _ this _ to happen.” Katherine nodded in understanding. They lapsed back into silence, listening as Anne fired questions at Flynn and Eve, who were more than happy to answer.

\----

They had all been herded into the kitchen because apparently ramen was not a reliable food. (Anna, personally did not know what “ramen” was, but figured she’d find out sooner or later.)

So she found herself seated at a decently sized table with a plethora of foods piled onto the plate. She sat at the end, next to Katherine and across from Catalina, as she had introduced herself. Micah sat on the counter, a bowl of something in her hand (Anna thought it was ice cream, but she could be wrong), much to the chagrin of Jenkins and mild exasperation of Flynn and Eve, who were leaning against the wall, chatting quietly while cradling plates. Seeing that everyone was eating, she picked up her fork and took a cautious bite. 

It was delicious.

\----

Anna collapsed onto the bed in her assigned room, throwing one arm over her eyes. Micah had paired them off and although she was reluctant to leave Katherine, she agreed. (They were to stay at the Library until more permanent arrangements could be made. Micah had also mentioned a shopping trip sometime in the near future, as they were all stuck with the nightgown they had been reincarnated in.) Her roommate, Catherine Parr, had left after taking one look at the, admittedly small, room and had yet to return. Not that Anna particularly cared, they hadn’t been close at all, in their past life.

A thump caught her attention and she craned her neck to see Catherine plucking the first book off a tall stack on the floor and curling up on her bed.

“You waste no time, do you?” she said with a smirk. Catherine looked up and shrugged.

“Can you blame me?” she replied, opening it, “All of this information at my disposal, how could I not take advantage of that?”

“What are you reading, then?” Catherine leaned across the gap between the beds and showed her. The title sounded pretentious if anything. Still, Anna nodded in approval and settled back, draping her arm over her eyes once again. 

She hoped to God that this wasn’t a dream. She didn’t think she could handle it if it was.

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> but seriously, sorry if this is crap.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, this is in the order that they died. that is why Anna is last lmao


End file.
